There Is No Going Back
by SexyGreenEyes
Summary: Elena is intrigued by Stefan, & she just cant turn away from him. Will her curiosity change her for the better, or is she getting into something that will ruin her life? I don't own Vampire Diaries. Working on Chapter 2! Please be patient.


Elena was sitting in a tree that overlooked a vast waterfall. Mist was raising up from the bottom of the river and trees sprouted from here and there along side it. She came here often to find solitude and reflect on her feelings. Today, he was the subject of her thoughts that escaped onto the pages of her diary.

August 1st, 2009.

Stefan was a mystery. He had this breathtaking smile, and eyes that screamed, 'I'm full of dark secrets.' He fit the bad boy profile well, and I'm not one who is normally intrigued by the bad boys. My usual catch is the straight-A, football jock that wore bright colorful clothes. Stefan on the other hand, was the tall, dark, and handsome boy who I shouldn't be interested in. My brain was telling me to stray away but another part of me was telling me too find out that secret he was hiding. He admitted that he is a vampire, but there was still something he was hiding, and I intended to find out what it was.

She closed her diary and looked out at the waterfall. She listened to the water collide against the rocks and the birds singing to one another. It was such a serene place, undisturbed by people, the perfect location to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. She breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Life was definitely looking up.

She closed the door behind her and was just about to speak before she heard shouting. She walked in on her brother Jeremy laughing at her flustered Aunt. Her brother was always getting into trouble since their parents died. She walked up to him and took his jaw in her hand, examining his eyes.

"High again? When are you going to wake up and realize that getting high isn't going to solve your problems Jeremy?" he jerked his face from her grasp.

"And when are you going to wake up and realize that hiding behind that fake smile isn't going to solve it either?" She shook her head as he stormed out of the room. She turned to her aunt and shrugged apologetically.

"I don't know what to do. I hope he snaps out of it soon." Her aunt nodded in agreement. A knock at the door interrupted their silence. She opened the door to find Bonnie, her best friend, standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh, hi! Come in." She stepped aside as Bonnie skipped across the doorstep.

"Elena, lets get you ready!" her friend squealed.

"Ready for what?"

"A shopping spree!"

An hour and a half later, they found themselves at the mall browsing the stores and catching up on gossip.

"I wonder why Caroline has become so mean." Bonnie sighed. Elena shrugged as she skimmed through the jeans. "I mean she used to not care about just ONE guy. Damon doesn't even care about her. She is so needs to get her head back on straight. He is only playing games with her." She rambled on.

"What is this? Having fun with out me?" They looked up to find Caroline, the head cheerleader, standing there gawking at them with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Caroline," they said in unison. They continued to shop and have a good time. About two hours later they stopped for drinks and to rest their feet.

"So Elena, I think you should join the squad again." Caroline said over the top of her latte. Elena was taken aback. She straightened up in her chair,

"I thought you said I was rusty?" she asked after a moment.

"Well, yes. You are. But I think you are an important part of the team. With a little practice you will be just as good as everybody." Caroline smiled.

"Well I'm sorry Caroline. I don't want to be on the team anymore. I am done with it. I need change. "

"You can't be serious?" Caroline asked dumbfounded. Elena just nodded and Bonnie was looking back and forth between the two girls in disbelief.

"Ok! Well I promised Elena's aunt I would have her home soon so we have to take off. See you at school tomorrow, Caroline?" Bonnie stood up and grabbed her purse and shopping bags. Elena pushed her cup away and grabbed her bags also.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

The two girls were sitting on Elena's bed and laughing away. She hadn't had this much fun in months. This was how it used to be before her mom and dad died in the accident.

"She looked so shocked!" Bonnie exclaimed. Her laughter died down and she turned to her friend. "So what are you going to do if not cheer?"

"I don't know. Hey! I bought us some new outfits. I thin we should wear them to school tomorrow and freak people out."

"What _kind_ of outfit?" she asked skeptically.

"Well you and I dress kind of classy. I was thinking we should wear something outrageous, something that isn't like us at all. Just for fun to see how many weird looks we will get."

The rest of the evening they spent laughing and watching movies until Bonnie went home. Then Elena stared out her bedroom window at the moon. It was beautiful. It was orange and really close to the Earth. The clouds drifted over it making it even more majestic. She fell asleep and dreamt about all the changes to come.

Elena and Bonnie smiled at each other, laughing because so many people were shocked at their looks. Elena had colored her hair black with temporary dye and here eyes were heavy with black make up. Bonnie straightened her hair and also had heavy, black eyeliner but also had black lipstick on. They both were wearing black skinny jeans with black shirts. They had black wristbands and bracelets and everyone was gawking at them. They just laughed their way to first period.

They sat down at their desks and opened their books to the page that was marked on the board. Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend tapped Bonnie on the shoulder and asked them, "What are you guys wearing?"

"We just wanted to make a little change in our wardrobes." Bonnie smirked. "That's all." Then she smiled at Elena and turned around as the last bell rang, signaling class to start.

Bonnie and Elena separated after third period. Elena was on her way to Advanced Calculus, her first class of the day with Stefan. He sat right behind her, and she was thankful that he did.

Stefan walked into class a few minutes before all the other students started piling in. They were always the first two students in the classroom. He stopped dead in his tracks before her and she looked up at him over the top of her book. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were squinted. She smiled behind her book, and then recovered her serious face before she set it aside.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I uh, um, nothing, I just, you look pretty." He stammered. He sat down behind her and she smiled brightly. Turning around in her seat she asked, "You think so?"

"Well yes. Its very different from what you normally wear but you still manage to pull it off."

"Well thank you."

Half way through class she decided to make her first move. She pressed her pencil really hard and broke the tip. She sighed and stood up slowly, arching her back, which made her ass stand out more. She then walked to the pencil sharpener, swaying her hips seductively as she went. She heard Stefan inhale quickly and she knew her plan was working. She walked back to her seat and looked at him with a glint in her eyes. He swallowed and she silently laughed.

After school Stefan followed Elena into the woods. He was silent as can be. He listened to her hum a familiar song but he couldn't quite remember the name of it. She dashed around trees alongside the narrow path. Suddenly she trailed off the path and he started hearing running water. He watched her climb a tree and when he got closer he saw a magnificent waterfall. He accidently broke a stick and she looked behind her to find him standing there with a look on his face suggesting that he knew he was busted.

"Stefan Salvatore!" she shrieked, "Are you following me?" She smirked.

"You caught me." He was at her side in less that a second. All of a sudden the humor disappeared from his face. "You were doing it on purpose weren't you? Were you trying to tease me Elena?" He kept getting closer and closer and she kept backing up till she was all the way against the tree trunk. Her eyes were wide with fear and she couldn't speak. "You are very naughty, but soooo damn hot!" He licked her throat and she melted. He kissed along her jawbone and she moaned. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations he was giving her. "You like this?" she nodded and whispered yes. "Good." He pulled away from her and hopped down from the tree. "See you tomorrow at school!" he turned and in a flash was gone.

"Asshole" she took her diary out of her bag and proceeded to write a lengthy page.


End file.
